Hugo Pieter Vogel
Hugo Pieter Vogel ( Wagenberg , November 27th 1833 - The Hague , January 5 1886 ) was a Dutch architect. He was Professor and Deputy Director of the Royal Academy of Art in The Hague . Life and Work Bird was the son of the mayor of Wagenberg. After primary school, he came first under the direction of architect FW Fromberg in Arnhem and then under that of architect JW Schaap in Leiden , who was a carpenter and taught at the Society Mathesis Scientiarum Genitrix . Around this time he won a competition for a military guardhouse, organized by the Society for the Promotion of Architecture . In 1855, Vogel moved to Amsterdam to give as superintendent in charge of the construction of a house and shop designed by architect Molkenboer . After that he stayed in Amsterdam to train themselves further through their own study. He befriended other Amsterdam planners and with them he founded in 1855 architecture associationArchitectura et Amicitia on. Bird was during the period that he lived in Amsterdam board of that association, and regularly took part in competitions which they wrote and meetings that they organized. Summer 1857 he moved to Zaandam to work as a draftsman and surveyor for the office of architect LJ Immink. In 1860 he was appointed headmaster in the Architecture and second director at the Royal Academy of Art in The Hague , a position he would hold until his death. As second-director he made for an extension and improvement of the architectural education. In 1865 he teamed up with the first director of the Royal Academy, the sculptor Jan Philip Koelman , participated in the design of the Palace of the States-General . Their design was alongside two others as the best and purchased by the State. Furthermore, designed in collaboration with Bird Koelman a monument to the Duke of Saxe-Weimar for the Lange Voorhout in The Hague, the defenders of the citadel of Antwerp inGinneken and Mayor Van der Werff in Leiden . Henri Evers . ''Competition design for a memorial on the grave of HP Bird.''1886. In the closed competition for the design of the National Museum in 1876 , which also Cuypers and Eberson were invited, Bird won the second prize. The renovation of the theater in Utrecht and the new Municipal Theatre in Groningen , he designed in collaboration with the Arnhem architect Frederick William van Gendt . He also designed the Royal Stables in The Hague, the building of the Sophia Foundation in Scheveningen , the Cremer-sofa in the Scheveningen Woods and many private buildings. Bird worked for some time as a board member of the Society for the Promotion of Architecture and was several times a member of the Commission for the conduct of examinations in hand and straight draw for Secondary Education. Until his death, he was president of the Hague branch of the Society for the Promotion of Architecture and member of the Royal Institute of Engineers . As a tribute to HP Vogel wrote Architectura et Amicitia in 1886 a competition for a memorial at his grave. The sender's number 1 and 3 was rewarded with a certificate. The creator of these two designs was Birds former student, Henri Evers . Category: Dutch architect